


I Feel Hope, Deep In My Bones (Tomorrow Will Be Beautiful)

by GingerAle3



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, so there are some spoilers in there but like the show's been out for 8 years, takes place the morning after s2e25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAle3/pseuds/GingerAle3
Summary: The day after they save the galaxy (hopefully for the last time, but he has his doubts), Hank wakes up to Jan fast asleep on his chest. So much for taking opposite sides of the bed.(Title from “Seven” by Sleeping At Last)
Relationships: Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I Feel Hope, Deep In My Bones (Tomorrow Will Be Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "there’s only one bed and we sleep as far away as possible from each other but wake up cuddling" from the 50 Cliché Tropes & Prompts list by bucky-plums-barnes on tumblr

The first thing Hank was aware of was a feeling of warmth. Gentle warmth that he could feel from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, right down to his soul. The second thing was how rested he felt. Certainly, his muscles ached and he knew without opening his eyes that he would be sporting some new bruises, but the bone-deep weariness that had been plaguing him for months had vanished without a trace. Every one of his instincts pushed him to sink into the peaceful feeling, rest a little longer, and for once he couldn’t think of one good reason he shouldn’t. That is, not until he became aware of the third thing. The warmth wasn’t just coming from the sun filtering in through the window. He cracked an eye open, concerned and confused, only to see a head of reddish-brown hair resting on his chest. In an instant, the evening before came rushing back to him. Everyone’s unspoken agreement to stay in the mansion, there not being enough rooms for everyone, Jan’s refusal to let him sleep on the floor, awkwardly curling himself into a ball on the edge of the mattress with as much of the bed between them as possible. What he couldn’t remember was how they’d gone from that to him being laid in the dead centre of the bed with Jan curled up on top of him and his arms holding her firmly in place.

He didn’t need a mirror to know that there was probably a blush creeping across his cheeks, or that his eyes were probably as wide as saucers, and he was just glad she wasn’t awake yet to laugh at the face he was probably making. At least he had some time to try and compose himself, if that was even possible in this situation. What was he meant to do? Should he leave? In truth, that wasn’t really an option, not with Jan laid almost entirely over him, head resting directly over his heart, hands curled into his shirt like even in her sleep she was trying to stop him from leaving. Should he wake her? To be honest, she seemed perfectly comfortable where she was. Her breathing was deep and even, every muscle relaxed, every trace of her usual energy seemingly used up the day before. After a day like that, after fighting such an immense threat, a literal world-eater, didn’t she deserve some rest? What difference did it make if she chose to get that rest curled up against his chest? Surely this way, everyone won – she got her well-deserved sleep and he got to enjoy being close to the person who meant the most to him in the world. He felt like he should definitely do something in response to this situation, but between the fact that he was barely awake and the fact that he didn’t honestly want to do anything but enjoy the moment and go back to sleep, he was drawing a blank. His thoughts were cut off abruptly though, by a slight shift in his arms, along with a sleepy sound as Jan pressed her face more firmly against his chest as she woke. Though he couldn’t quite work out what had caused her to stir, he wondered distantly if she really could hear it when he was overthinking as she’d claimed in the past.

Another pulse of warmth filled his chest at the memory that surfaced, from the time before they joined the Avengers and everything became so much more complicated. The way her voice had cut through the mental spiral he had been stuck in, the affectionate exasperation in her expression as she claimed he was overthinking so hard that she could hear it from across the lab. Things had been so much easier then, made so much more sense. So much had changed since then, but not the way he felt about her.

As she slowly blinked though, glancing around the room before shifting her eyes over to him, it suddenly struck him that she might not be comfortable with this. Just because it felt like he could lie there forever and be perfectly happy about it, that didn’t mean she would feel anything like the same. Would she find it awkward? Would she laugh? Would she jerk away from him because he’d crossed a line, even if it had been unintentional? There was a time that he would’ve felt confident that even if she didn’t see him the same way he saw her, she at least wouldn’t mind being so close to him, but a lot had happened since then. Ultron had happened, his departure from the Avengers had happened, Galactus had happened.

Yellowjacket had happened.

Was still happening, if he was honest with himself. While he felt more grounded every day, there were still times when the name Hank Pym didn’t quite fit right, or when all his good intentions were replaced with frustration and hurt. He wouldn’t blame her if she did pull away from him, he was lucky that she even wanted to speak to him after all he’d done. All of this rushed through his mind, nerves rapidly pushing out the feelings of warmth and safety as her deep blue eyes finally met his own. He was braced for just about any reaction except the one he got. A gentle smile that brought a hint of that warmth slowly creeping back in, along with some bright and frightening feeling that he remembered hope used to feel like. That wasn’t the biggest surprise though. Instead, that came when she gave a deep, happy sigh, rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes again. Contentment rolled off of her in waves and he suddenly had to try very hard to push down the lump in his throat and the tightness in his chest.

They would talk eventually. He wasn’t quite sure what he would say, or how to say it, or what she would say back, but they would talk. They would work out what came next, and they would finally upgrade her stingers like she wanted, and they would probably save the world a few more times. They would also probably argue, and he would apologise and apologise for everything that had happened that shouldn’t have and everything that hadn’t happened that should have and maybe, just maybe, she would forgive him-

But that could wait. Right now, the world wasn’t in danger. They were safe, as were their friends. The sun had risen, and the birds were singing, and soon they would hear muffled voices and movement as people started stirring in the mansion’s various bedrooms, all of them somehow, miraculously, still safe, and everything else could wait. There was nothing stopping him from pulling the woman he loved even closer, relaxing back into the bed underneath him, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

So that’s exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me a tiny bit but I don't care I just want them to rest


End file.
